Not That Hard To Say
by Faust De Wilde
Summary: Arthur est au téléphone avec son boyfriend, lorsque des mains chaudes l'interrompent... ( Je suis nul en résumés, bonjour ) Lemon, violence. Dirty Talk, un peu.


Wokay, donc me revoilà avec un… Truc. Un PWP, ouais, mais pas forcément si détaillé que ça, donc bon. J'avais promis à Bey0nd de le sortir vachement plus tôt, m'enfin, au moins il est sorti, hein !

Ceci est un ScotEng, avec un Arty un peu… Vous verrez, quoi. J'aime pas gâcher la lecture avec des explications avant, donc bonne lecture !

« Stupid frog ! Je ne suis pas ton lapin !

_ Mais oui, mais oui~ Bon, mon cher, j'ai la possibilité de venir te voir, là. Je suis à Caen, et il ne me reste qu'à prendre le ferry pour… »

Pendant le monologue de son petit ami, Angleterre sentit un torse large se coller à son dos, alors que deux mains plantaient leurs doigts dans ses hanches.

 _« Je vais faire croire à mon boss que j'ai encore un différend à régler avec… »_

Une forte odeur de tabac froid, accompagnée d'une autre, plus subtile, mentholée, lui parvint au nez, avant qu'il ne soupire d'aise. Là, c'était l'odeur ambrée, capiteuse, envoutante qui venait jusqu'à lui, l'odeur de son corps, celle qu'il aimait et qu'il détestait tant.

 _« … te ramènerai des gâteaux, tu sais, les fameux… »_

Dieu qu'il avait _chaud_. Un souffle s'échouait contre sa nuque, alors qu'il tentait en vain de capter la totalité de ce que lui disait son Français. Puis, le souffle vint chatouiller son oreille, avant que des lèvres ne s'y posent, bien vite rejointes par des dents habiles, qui lui tirèrent un feulement bas et un frisson de délice.

« Mon lapin ? » S'inquiéta Francis au bout du fil.

« Cancel. » Gronda la voix grave de l'homme derrière lui.

« Arthur ?

_ Oui, oui, je… Pardon, Francis, mais pas cette fois. Je… J'ai quelque chose de prévu avec Queen Elisa-aaah… »

Le bassin de l'homme venait de rencontrer ses fesses, et une main aventureuse caressait désormais le devant de son pantalon, massant son membre comprimé à l'intérieur.

« Avec Queen Elisabeth . Une prochaine fois. » Conclut-il avant de raccrocher, puis de se retourner vers le possesseur de la main indiscrète.

Il tomba sur un sourire carnassier, visiblement ravi que sa chère petite proie lui ait obéit sans poser de question.

« Bloody hell, Allistair ! Why would you do that kind of things when I'm on the phone with my boyfriend ?!

_ 'Cause I wanned. Plus, ye liked it.

_ That's not- Oh god… » Gémit-il soudain, avant de couvrir ses lèvres de sa manche.

C'était tout son frère, ça. Glisser directement sa main dans son boxer avant d'être tout à fait contredit. D'ordinaire, son sourire aurait fait peur à n'importe qui tout le monde savait qu'un sourire chez l'Ecossais n'était jamais bon signe, et signifiait très souvent que quelqu'un –ou toutes les personnes présentes, quand il était en forme- allait en prendre pour son grade, avec toutes les anecdotes bien embarrassantes qu'il arrivait à glaner on ne savait toujours comment. Pourtant, dans cette situation, le coté sauvage et dominant qu'il lui conférait ne faisait qu'entraîner Arthur à gémir et à en vouloir plus. Bien plus.

Mais voilà, Arthur restait Arthur.

« Stop that… I-It's wrong… »

Etrangement, le roux lui obéit, mais le poussa contre le mur de manière à ce qu'il y soit bloqué, puis le força à le regarder dans les yeux, visiblement très amusé.

« An' how's it wrong ? Explain it to me, Arty~ » Susurra-t-il avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« I… We're brothers !

_ No' that it really matters for nations.

_ W-We don't… Have any condom.

_ Ye're clean an' I'm too. That doesn't count.

_ I have a boyfriend !

_ An' ye think o' him only now ? » Ricana le roux, allant mordre la peau délicate de son cou.

Piégé.

Il s'était fait piégé de nouveau, parce que l'Ecossais avait, comme souvent, raison sur toute la ligne. Son _boyfriend_ , comme il l'appelait, n'avait été qu'une vague excuse pour préserver sa pudeur, pudeur qui l'abandonnait immédiatement à chaque fois que son frère posait les yeux et les mains sur lui. C'était ce qui lui faisait peur, de céder à toute cette perversion si tentante sans plus disposer de réflexion ou du pouvoir de refuser.

Il se foutait bien de Francis et de leur suposée relation où tout allait pour le mieux, où ils passaient des moments doux et agréables, avec une douceur presque trop présente pour lui. Cela n'empêchait pas quelques chicanes de couple ou encore des moments chauds et amoureux sous la couette de rythmer un peu leur quotidien, mais … Il lui manquait quelque chose. Pour preuve, il avait trompé au bout d'un mois et demi, avec une certaine grande puissance mondiale qu'il avait prise sous son aile étant enfant, devenu depuis cette aventure son amant régulier.

Malgré cela, il n'aimait ni l'un ni l'autre, et leur appartenait encore moins. Ces deux là n'avaient aucune espèce d'emprise sur lui ou ses sentiments. Ils n'avaient de lui qu'une petite part d'affection, Francis car il lui avait souvent couru après et était son meilleur ennemi, Alfred parce qu'il l'avait élevé et toujours admiré, malgré sa douleur profonde lors de son indépendance, mais, bien évidemment… Rien à voir avec la dévotion et la fièvre qu'il ressentait pour _lui_.

Oui… Le seul auquel il appartenait, c'était …

« Ye're mine, Arthur~. Say it, an' I'll satisfy ye…

_ I-I'm… Aah… I'm yours… , gémit le blond, frissonnant de toutes parts,

_ An' what d'ye want ? Tell me, ye little slut~

_ Hell, Allistair ! I want you ! » S'exclama le plus jeune, poussé à bout par toutes ces tentations juste assez présentes pour être frustrantes.

L'anglais se pencha un peu afin d'aller mordiller l'oreille de son boureau, juste assez fort pour qu'une pointe de douleur accompagne son geste. Il savait plus que quiconque que c'était un endroit sensible chez le rouquin, et qu'il aimait y mêler un peu de douleur.

« Come on, Allistair… Make me beg for more~… » Susurra-t-il, sa voix vibrant de désir, alors qu'un sourire ravi et un rien sadique étirait ses lèvres, ayant senti son amant frissonner sous ses propres attentions.

Oh, sa petite supériorité ne dura pas bien longtemps il se retrouva bien vite le ventre contre la table de la cuisine, chandail relevé et pantalon baissé aux genoux, alors que son frère mordait brutalement sa nuque. Ils ne prenaient pas souvent la peine de le faire dans un lit ou dans un canapé, ou encore de se déshabiller entièrement. De même, l'Ecossais le préparait rarement, voire jamais ils désiraient satisfaire ce besoin violent le plus rapidement possible, simplement.

Ce n'était pas tendre, bien au contraire. Les coups de reins étaient brutaux, les attentions douloureuses, les mots crus et blessants, les gémissements ne se taisaient que pour laisser place aux cris. Tout dans leur acte et en eux était tordu. Tout.

Pourtant, lorsque la jouissance explosive eut fait s'évaporer son voile blanc caractéristique, Arthur se trouvait dans les bras de son frère, qui l'embrassa alors presque avec délicatesse, tendrement. Cette douceur après l'acte semblait inconcevable pour quiconque connaissait les deux hommes, pourtant, elle n'était absolument pas feinte. Elle était toujours présente, comme une balance à leur violence, comme la piqûre de rappel qui les rendait accros l'un à l'autre.

Aussi instable que cela paraisse, c'était cette relation qui convenait à Arthur, qui le faisait se sentir entier. Et puis bon…

« Allistair ?

_ Hm ?

_ Do you hate me ? Demanda l'Anglais doucement,

_ No.

_ … Do you love me ? Questionna-t-il ensuite,

_ I don't not love ye.

_ So you-

_ Hell, I fuckin' love ye, ye bawhead ! » Grogna le roux en réponse, prenant, à la grande surprise du plus jeune, de légères couleurs.

 _That was not that hard to say, you adorable grumpy Scottish._

The End.

Voilà, donc c'est ce qui trotte dans ma tête généralement vers les une heure du matin. Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez~


End file.
